tmrafandomcom-20200215-history
Edward
Edward is a mixed-traffic engine from Glasgow. History Edward was built by Sharp, Stewart and Co. in 1896. He worked on the Furness Railway for much of his early life. In 1914 he, as well as several other Furness Railway engines and a tank engine from Brighton, helped to construct the bridge over the Walney Channel and later link the railways of Sodor together to form the North Western Railway. From 1915 to 1921 the North Western Railway leased Edward from the Furness Railway before fully purchasing him. However the following year saw him being used less when larger engines started arriving on the Island. For the next ten years Edward was put to very little use. Afterwards he became a 'spare engine' for jobs that no other engine was available for. This went on until 1945 when he was put in charge of the Wellsworth branch. Whilst he enjoyed the new line of work, Edward was in need of serious repair. In 1954, after chasing down a runaway engine, he was sent to the works for an overhaul and has emerged a better engine. Edward leads a quiet life with not much happening other than him conversing with other engines about the news. He has been given special opportunities such as acting as pilot engine for a couple of Royal Trains, first for Queen Elizabeth II for her coronation tour in 1953 and then for Prince Charles for the 50th anniversary of the Railway Series publication in 1995. In 1996, Edward celebrated his 100th anniversary and four years later was sent for another overhaul. In 2014 Edward was put on a special train to celebrate the 100th anniversary of the North Western Railway. He also celebrated the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series the following year. Persona Edward is kindhearted and always keen to help a friend in need. The small engines trust him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He is a hard worker too, and always does his best to finish a job. Sadly, the big engines often see Edward as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true he is the oldest engine on the North Western Railway - it must be noted he helped build it - he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine, but he is a more clever and wiser engine, too. Basis Edward is based on the Pettigrew K2-Class "Larger Seagull" 4-4-0 tender engines built for the Furness Railway between 1896 and 1900. Edward was built as part of the earlier batch from 1896. Two extra engines were added to the batch in 1900. By 1923 and the grouping of the FR into the London, Midland and Scottish Railway, the other seven engines were still in service, and received LMS numbers. They lasted until the late 1920s and early 1930s, performing secondary duties on the home turf, between Barrow-in-Furness and Whitehaven. They were all withdrawn and scrapped from 1929 to 1931. In 1924, Edward was fitted with a six-wheel Fowler tender. In 1954, Edward was overhauled after chasing down and catching another engine. He was significantly rebuilt with an improved boiler design, a raised steam chest and larger inside cylinders. Other modifications include a new cab with improved weather protection and differing window designs, making the rear splasher flush with the cab, LMS-style round buffers and couplings. Livery Edward is painted in the North Western Railway's standard blue livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "2" painted on his tender sides in yellow with a red border. Whilst on the Furness Railway Edward was painted in the Furness Railway's Indian Red livery with the letters "FR" written in yellow on his tender sides and black wheels.. Category:Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Island of Sodor Category:North Western Railway